md_sports_diversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Polokwane City F.C.
, formerly Bay United | chairman = Johnny Mogaladi | coach = Luc Eymael | league = ABSA Premiership | season = 2016–17 | position = ABSA Premiership, 6th | ground = Peter Mokaba Stadium | capacity = 45,500 | pattern_la1=|pattern_b1=|pattern_ra1= | leftarm1=FF7F00|body1=FF7F00|rightarm1=FF7F00|shorts1=FF7F00|socks1=FF7F00 | pattern_la2=|pattern_b2=|pattern_ra2= | leftarm2=00FFFF|body2=00FFFF|rightarm2=00FFFF|shorts2=00FFFF|socks2=00FFFF }} Polokwane City FC is a South African football club based in the city of Polokwane, Limpopo that currently plays in the Premier Soccer League. History Polokwane City FC was established under the current name in 2012 although it is a continuation of Bay United whose owners sold the franchise to the Mogaladi family. After playing in various temporary venues, the club was moved officially from Port Elizabeth to Polokwane City. The club originally came into existence as Bay United in 2006 when the franchise of the struggling National First Division club Maritzburg United was purchased and relocated to Port Elizabeth. The club spent the one season in the Premier Soccer League, and the other years of its existence in the National First Division. Following the 2010–11 NFD season, the club's NFD franchise was moved to Polokwane, Limpopo. In May 2013 City was promoted to the Premier Soccer League. Honours *'National First Division: 1' ::Champions: 2012–13 November 2012 accident Four of the club's players died in a traffic accident on 11 November 2012. The crash occurred on the R71 highway, near Polokwane as the players were returning from their match against FC AK. A 36-year-old man was arrested on suspicion of drunken and reckless driving. The deceased players were:[http://www.kickoff.com/news/31277/deceased-polokwane-city-players-named Kickoff, South Africa: Deceased Polokwane City players named] *'Khomotso Silvester Mpaketsane' (27) – born 13 April 1985 – joined the club in January 2011 (during Bay United F.C. season) and stayed after move to Polokwane * Benjamin Moeketsi Nthete (23) – born 22 February 1989 – attacker who joined the club in 2012 on loan from Orlando Pirates *'Mojalefa Robert Mphuthi' (21) – born 31 August 1991 – striker, nicknamed 'Small', who joined the club after it moved to Polokwane *'Koketso Isaiah Takalo' (20) – born 15 February 1992 – left-wing, nicknamed 'Kaiser' or 'KK', who joined the club after it moved to Polokwane Club officials/Technical team *Owner/President: Phillemon Moloi *Chairman: Isaac Moloi *Team manager: Molato Motloung *Coach: Luc Eymael *Fitness Coach: Patuwe Tsotetsi *Assistant Coach: Abe Vilakazi *Physiotherapists: Puleng Mokoena *Kit Manager: Monyane Sabesa Current squad As of 3 August 2016. Foreigners In the South African PSL, only five non-South African nationals can be registered. Foreign players who have acquired permanent residency can be registered as locals. Namibians born before 1990 can be registered as South Africans. * Boban Bogere * George Chigova * Carlington Nyadombo ---- ;permanent residency * Essau Kanyenda Shirt sponsor & kit manufacturer *Shirt sponsor: None *Kit manufacturer: Mrprice Sports Notable former coaches * Vladislav Heric (1 July 2012 – 21 Jan 2013) * Duncan Lechesa (22 Jan 2013 – 18 Sept 2013) * Eduardo Schoeler (interim) (18 Sept 2013 – 20 Oct 2013) * Boebie Solomons (20 Oct 2013 – 1 Sept 2014) * Kosta Papić (5 Sept 2014 – 15 Oct 2015) * Júlio Leal (12 Nov 2015 – 6 July 2016) * Luc Eymael (6 July 2016 – ) References External links * * Premier Soccer League * PSL Club Info * South African Football Association * Confederation of African Football Category:Polokwane City F.C. Category:Soccer clubs in South Africa Category:Soccer clubs in Limpopo Category:Premier Soccer League clubs Category:National First Division clubs Category:Polokwane Category:Association football clubs established in 2012